


Broken Promise

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari remembers Tsuna's promise to him. And how he broke it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promise

# [Fanfic] Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 1827: Broken Promise

  
**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:** Broken Promise  
 **Pairing:** Hibari x Tsuna (1827)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warning:** Spoiler for TYL arc  
 **Credits:**[](http://final.livejournal.com/profile)[ **final**](http://final.livejournal.com/)  for checking my grammar~♥  
 **Written for:** 1827 Contest few months back  
 **Summary:** Hibari remembers Tsuna's promise to him. And how he broke it.

* * *

Hibari was busy as he gave out orders of what to do next. His face didn’t show any grief as he kicked and ordered the men to hurry up, to stop mingling around as if they had a hard time understanding their instructions and get to work; they had a lot to do. The place was chaotic with men running around, with new information, messages to be sent, and just in general, a mess as they dealt with this emergency.

 

Hibari didn’t like surprises. What he liked even less was a break in the natural order and discipline of Namimori that he continually preserved all these years. And no matter what emergencies or surprises, Hibari will not allow disorders under any circumstances.

 

Finally, the truck arrived and the men unloaded the vehicle. They made way as Hibari came forward to greet his boss.

 

"You never cease to surprise me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And you should know I don’t like surprises." Hibari sighed as he rolled his eyes in disgust. "And you even arrived late." Hibari turned to go back to his headquarters. He expected it after all-Sawada Tsunayoshi broke promises easily though he may never mean to.

 

"Bring the coffin to the Sector Room B-127." Hibari said as he walked ahead briskly, already forming in his head everything else he had to do that day. Kusakabe bowed to Hibari then he barked the orders to the men.

 

His phone rang the familiar tone of the Namimori anthem. Still walking back to his room, Hibari picked it up. "Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari said curtly, which was his way of greeting people on the phone. 

 

"Yes, it arrived. Judging from the tardiness, I presume, Gokudera Hayato didn’t prepare everything in a timely manner."

 

Hibari listened to the Rain Guardian’s excuses for a bit, out of courtesy due to their business occupations, not because he actually cared for the ‘excuse’ or the welfare of the Storm Guardian, but after five seconds, Hibari cut him short. "Just tell him don’t be late with his shipments next time."

 

"How cold, Hibari." Yamamoto told him on the phone with a concerned voice. "Considering the circumstances... and to regard Tsuna as just another shipment."

 

"Business is business, Yamamoto Takeshi." And with that, Hibari flipped his phone off.

 

-*-

 

Hibari placed two guards at the entrance to the small guest room, B-127. No one was allowed to enter except him. After the young Japanese man left his instructions to Kusakabe to handle what to do next, he headed toward the room. The guards stiffened when they saw him approach and quietly opened the door for him. He walked in and locked the door behind him.

 

The room was adorned simply with nothing extravagant - a plain bed with blue sheets and a fluffy pillow, with a plain wooden floor with no carpets. There was one rosewood desk, with several cabinets though they were empty. There was a notepad, and several cases of pens, for his use if needed. It was truly a plain room with one glance; no one would believe it to be the special guest room for the heir of an influential mafia. But that’s how Sawada Tsunayoshi wanted it and that’s how Hibari gave it to him - a small place for him to rest his tired wings when necessary.

 

There were just two things that were out of ordinary. It was missing the soft smile of a certain brown haired man as he would turn around and greet his Cloud Guardian warmly, though Hibari would view him coldly each time. And instead in his place, there was a huge black coffin with a Vongola signet engraved in the middle of the room. 

 

Hibari walked over, his steps loudly echoing on the wooden, carpet-less floor, its hollow sounds a mantra to the dead. The once cozy room already felt haunted, all because it lacked his smiles. 

 

Hibari opened the coffin. It opened easily as the hinges were newly oiled. It was unfortunate, that the coffin they had prepared for him had to be used so soon.... The coffin was still too big for such a small body. They had thought he would be older and perhaps taller by the time his body would be laid there.

 

In such a chaotic world, coffins were the first things made for the bosses and candidates of the mafia family.

 

"Like pyramids fit for a pharaoh." Hibari smirked at its irony. Once they step into the world of the mafia, their other foot was already one step into the world of the dead. 

 

But there was no glory or afterlife in a coffin for the don of mafia. 

 

Hibari stared calmly into the face of his once-boss, though he never called him that, to many years of frustrations for the silver-haired Italian. But he acknowledged him, differentiated him among the many herbivores by calling him by his full name, as he did with the others he would grow to know.

 

The man Hibari knew as Sawada Tsunayoshi was a man who truly represented the sky. He was a man who was able to bring the eclectic group together and a man who emphasized with them though Hibari never asked for it. And he was a man who tried to save everyone when he forgot to save himself.

 

"I’ve told you that such selfless acts will kill you one day." Hibari told him. Tsuna doesn’t reply back. Hibari sighed. "And when I said I can not babysit you… or watch your back for you every day, you promised… you’ll..." Hibari doesn’t finish the sentence. It wasn’t necessary to repeat the same words Sawada Tsunayoshi already knew.

 

"You always were horrible at keeping promises." Hibari leaned forward to smooth out Tsuna’s jacket. It was slightly wrinkled from being carried in such a cramped coffin. Though, he knew that when they lift the coffin to carry it to the burial ground, the clothes and the hair would be unkempt again, Hibari fixed them anyway. 

 

"You don’t belong here." Hibari said finally. The sky didn’t belong inside a small, dark, tightly closed-coffin. 

 

Then there was polite knock. 

"Kyo-san." Tetsu said through the door. "The Casablanca Lilies that were ordered have arrived."

 

"Bring them in." Hibari said without turning his face. He’ll personally attend to the final touches – he refused to let anyone else defile Sawada Tsunayoshi, anymore.

 

-*-

 

-*-

 

-*-

 

"H... Hibari-san?" The younger Tsuna asked when Hibari paused in the middle of his attack. They were in the middle of their daily training and Reborn and Lal have left them for the day. Tsuna tries to get up, but he’s stuck on the creator on the wall Hibari created for him when he blasted him across the training room. 

 

"That’ll be all for today." Hibari replied as he closed his eyes. As if on cue, the ring on his hand shattered. He turned to leave; with just echoes of his footsteps ringing clearly once he closed the door. 

 

Tsuna sighed. The adult Hibari was just as scary as the Hibari he knew, quiet, formidable, swift and straight-forward. He was still my-pace kind of guy, who didn’t follow any natural order of things such as a friendly hello when passing by the hallways or any amiable gestures to eat together. Yet on the contrary, he followed all the rules and laws of things at the same time, at least, the unreasonably strict laws he made anyway. 

 

But Tsuna smiled sheepishly. Tsuna believed that Hibari really was a kind man in the future; he always knew when to stop their training just as Tsuna started to feel fatigue. 

 

Now then, the last but a serious question that the Tenth heir of the Vongola Familigia, Sawada Tsunayoshi, wondered was…. how was he to get himself ‘unstuck’ from the wall without anyone’s help. 

 

-*-

 

‘That is not Sawada Tsunayoshi.’ Hibari thought as he walked down the corridor, to his headquarter.

 

‘That power is far cry from his. That attitude and personality is nothing like his. The way he fights, the way he blocks, the way he attacks, the way reverses, or the way he doesn’t go through with his punch…. They were similar but that was not Sawada Tsunayoshi.’

 

‘That voice... or that face… or the way he screams or the way he talks...’

 

‘It wasn’t  _him._ ’

 

 

-*-

 

Though Hibari made sure he stopped right before Tsuna broke, every morning the young boy was sore and dead tired. So tired, that normally he slept through his entire breakfast. 

As the days progressed, Tsuna started to feel lighter and his body less of a dead weight. And for once, Tsuna woke up in the morning, his body slowly starting to feel refreshed. He stretched and quietly left the room, while Yamamoto and Gokudera continued to sleep on, still tired from their training yesterday from their respective tutors. 

 

"It must be due to Hibari-san’s training." Tsuna thought. His body definitely started to feel different and he was slowly gaining his confidence. Tsuna smiled as he hummed a tune and walked down the corridor to his training room. He peeked in and it was empty. He half expected Hibari to be training or meditating but he was not there.

Tsuna wondered about that as he came to the kitchen to have some breakfast. He poured milk into his cereal and took a bite. Now that he thought about it, he’s never seen Hibari ever come to the kitchen and eat together with everyone either…. not that he’s the type to do so.

 

Tsuna munched into his cereal when Kusakabe came in with Fuuta. They said their hellos and continued discussing their information. Curious, Tsuna spoke up. 

"Kusakabe-san?" Tsuna asked after they stopped talking. "What does Hibari-san do in the morning?"

Kusakabe looked up from his sandwich. For one instance, it seemed the question startled him and Tsuna noticed a hint of hesitation. Then he spoke calmly, "Kyo-san meditates each morning." Then after a pause he added, "It’s best you don’t bother him in the morning."

Fuuta smiled and chipped in, "Hibari-san probably isn’t a morning person is he?"

"Well, that too." Kusakabe smiled at the thought.

‘That too?’ Tsuna thought as he ate. So there was more to the story then Kusakabe was giving them. Tsuna thought some more about it as he ate. 

 

-*-

 

There were no windows inside the headquarter. Tsuna had no idea what was going on outside when he was inside, trapped but secure. He didn’t even know what was the weather like every day. So when he decided there wasn’t much to do but try visiting Hibari-san to request to train earlier than usual, he was a bit surprised once he stepped through the connecting corridor to Hibari’s headquarter. 

He came out to the Namimori Shrine clearing. Tsuna remembered those tall trees again when he had gone out to help out Yamamoto and Gokudera few days ago. But back then, he was too busy worrying about his friends and didn’t notice his surroundings as much. 

The trees were definitely taller. They were tall even before but ten years was a long time. When Tsuna looked up, he could make out the clouds and the blue sky between the leaves as the sunshine poured through the long branches.

 

It was nice to be out. Tsuna realized he did miss the warm sunlight, the soft chirping of the birds and the cool breeze. And the best of all was the infinite stretch of sky that wasn’t blocked by the concrete ceiling. 

 

Tsuna also stretched his arms and legs while he breathed in deeply the fresh air into his lungs. Then he breathed it out slowly. With a smile, he tottered off happily towards the entrance of the shrine. He stopped by the little rock garden with carefully raked sand, showing the details of the ripples if the sands were water. There were few rocks arranged in a specific way that told a story Tsuna couldn’t interpret. He never really understood the rock garden stories. 

Tsuna carefully walked past it, worried that the mere wind created by his footsteps might defile the perfect arrangement and walked over to a small pool to the other side. He crouched down and saw a few koi, probably very expensive and rare ones, and a tiny trickling waterfall coming out of the rock boulders above. There was a distinct clink sound as the water fed into bamboo stick and once it was full, it’d pour it all out onto the pool below. It was a peaceful and rhythmic sound, forever unchanging, no matter how many years as long as the water was constant. 

"Hibari-san really likes natural order of things doesn’t he?" Tsuna thought as he watched the waters ripple by the movements of the koi and listened to the tapping beat of the bamboo. It was steady, systematic, orderly and perfect. Just like –

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw Hibari in his black kimono walk towards the entrance of the shrine with a wooden bucket of water and incense. Hibari was startled when he heard Tsuna’s voice and turned toward him. Seeing Tsuna, Hibari scowled, lowered his belongings and briskly walked over. 

 

By the time Hibari walked over, Tsuna had already half gotten up from his spot. Hibari grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him to stand. Then his hand grabbed Tsuna by the throat, making him gasp for air, a bit shocked by the sudden attack. But Tsuna doesn’t move to block him or push him away, he didn’t feel any malice or any intentions to kill.

Hibari shoved his hand under Tsuna’s shirt and pulled out the Vongola Sky ring that hung around his neck. He still normally didn’t wear it on his finger unless he was fighting.

Tsuna can see a noticeable change as Hibari’s face relaxed in relief when he saw that Tsuna had the marmon chains around the ring. Tsuna had realized he had forgotten all about the chain. It wasn’t necessary inside the headquarters so he didn’t often chain his ring back. This one time, he must have done it out of reflex. 

After confirming that the sky ring was indeed chained, Hibari let go of Tsuna. But his face was back to its regular serious scowl as he coldly asked Tsuna, "What is your business here, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I... I came to see you. I... woke up early so... I thought I’d..." Tsuna stammered a bit, wondering what he had done wrong, other than going to see Hibari a bit earlier than usual. Kusakabe had warned him but he didn’t think it would merit a scolding for visiting him before noon. 

"I... I thought I’d train earlier... with you." Tsuna mumbled the last words as he looked down on the floor. Hibari was still overbearing and demanding as always, which wasn’t anything new but Tsuna really wasn’t sure what he had done wrong this time.

Tsuna looked up and saw that Hibari had already walked away, his geta clacking against the ground. He picked up his items and then headed back inside. Tsuna wasn’t certain what he should do, but then decided Hibari probably would want to follow him and waiting outside for him was probably pointless. So Tsuna hurriedly followed him.

Tsuna took off his shoes as he followed Hibari inside the shrine. The hallway was open to the outside and the floor was polished with wood. The doors and the circular windows were still made of the old-fashioned rice papers. Tsuna smiled at the recognizable and familiar surrounding of the temple. Hibari had preserved it exactly the same as Tsuna remembered it when he visited the temple. 

Tsuna was too busy looking around at the surroundings that he didn’t notice when Hibari stopped in front of him. Tsuna’s face ran into Hibari’s back, and embarrassed, he stepped back quickly, trying to recover his balance.

But Hibari was undisturbed. With only a slight turn towards him, he said, "We’re here." And opened the sliding door to his study. 

 

Tsuna walked in after Hibari. The room was decorated simply, with a few wooden traditional desks, several vases and flower arrangements and a cushioned leaning seat with a long reading table. There were several books and scrolls around the table and the seat. Hibari opened the sliding door on the wall that revealed a hidden closet and put away his tools. 

‘An incense and a bucket for water...’ Tsuna thought to himself. As Hibari was putting them away, Tsuna asked curiously, "Hibari-san... Did you go visit a grave?"

Hibari visibly stiffened and paused. Tsuna was a bit surprised that he was startled over such things but did not say anything. Hibari also didn’t say anything as he finished putting them away. Tsuna felt uncomfortable by the silence, reminding him that he had done something to off-set the older Hibari.

 

"Erm, I’m truly sorry if you felt that I had put you or Namimori in danger." Tsuna blurted out. "N... next time, I’ll make sure that I have marmon chains on my rings when I go outside. I’ll double check and..." 

"That’s not it." Hibari finally said as he closed the closet. He turned to face him, his hands in his sleeves. "It’s nothing." Hibari finished. Hibari looked at him with a softer expression than the usual harshness Tsuna remembered the Hibari of his time would wear on his face. There was a tinge of sadness that Hibari was hiding but Tsuna was able to emulate from his face. 

"You’ll have to wait while I change for the training. We shall start early as you wish." And Hibari turned to leave.

"Ah, did you visit my grave by chance?" Tsuna blurted his thoughts out-loud. Then he clamped his mouth with his hand. He felt a cold sweat starting to run down his back once he realized how insensitive that statement could be. He didn’t consider it much of a big deal since he was alive and all, but... to people of this era, it could be...

"Yes." Hibari said after a pause. He turned to face him. "I did."

"T... that’s great. T... Thank you?" Tsuna said with a forced smile as he scratches his head. Was he supposed to thank him? This was definitely awkward. Seeing that Hibari stood by the doorway staring down at him, Tsuna started to stammer and ramble, "Erm... well... I... I’m glad you like the me in the future... I mean, me of now, er… enough to still visit my grave... Hibari-san..."

 

Hibari closed the door behind him shut with a loud slam. Tsuna cut his chatter immediately. He watched as he felt the impending dread as Hibari walked over, his black kimono slinking along with him. Then Hibari stopped right in front of the young child and glared down. Tsuna felt an icy cold anger, a type of anger that Hibari must have kept hidden for a long time in silence.

"You are not Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said quietly but coldly.

Tsuna stared at Hibari, a bit confused and very much afraid. 

"You are not Sawada Tsunayoshi. Don’t even compare yourself to him." Hibari continued. "You are not even near his power. Nor his skills. Or even close to his tactics in battle." 

"You promised me that only I will be the one to bite you to death. In return for me to serve under an organization of herbivore as some Cloud Guardian, you had promised me that in the end, it will be  _me_  who will finally bite you to death and it will be me to pry apart your soul and feel the last breath leave your body."

 

Tsuna felt a chill run down his spine again as he was faced with the full force of Hibari Kyoya, his Cloud Guardian’s wrath that he had bottled up inside him until now.

 

"How dare you go defile your body to some random herbivore. Of all things, to die by some bullets. And to desecrate the promise that you..." Hibari lowered his head as his voice shook in fury as he made fists with his hands. 

 

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna spoke quietly as he stretched out his hand a bit hesitantly and held onto the sleeve of his kimono. He watched as his future Cloud Guardian tried to quail his rage. 

 

"Hmph. You always were horrible at keeping promises." Hibari repeated as he faced away from Tsuna. 

 

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna raised his arms to touch Hibari’s face. Then gently, he turned his guardian’s head to face him. "I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise." Tsuna said tentatively. "Though I am not the me that you know, I want to apologize to you of the future... for myself of the future."

 

Tsuna then gave him a bright smile. "But I’m really happy that you still think of me even after my death. And since I’m happy, I’m sure if my future self knew, he’d be happy too." 

 

Hibari paused, stunned. The way he smiled…. was the same. Exactly the same as the Sawada Tsunayoshi he knew. Hibari also smiled, a small, tired smile that hid between his lips as he finally found what he’s been searching for after a long exhausting journey. 

Here was the sky he was searching for.

 

Hibari lowered his head, suddenly feeling weary, and yet strengthened with a renewed hope and ambition. Hibari gripped Tsuna’s shoulders and whispered, "You will fulfill your promise. You owe me that much."

"I’ll pry open all your abilities and make you strong enough to bite you to death, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna calmly listened. He should be scared, but he’s not. Instead of a threat, why did it sound like a plea of a dying man?

Tsuna nodded, and held him close. He was bigger but he was the same, just like Tsuna was smaller, but also the same.

"I promise, Hibari-san."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the TYL arc ended, so now it's inaccurate since TYL Tsuna isn't quite dead. Still i thought i might as well post it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
